


Hours

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, decomp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Hours

Dean's been gone for hours already, dressed in his cheap suit with a pocket full of fake IDs to get him first into the hospital and then into the ICU. He has to see the kid that got attacked—fifteen years old, serious condition, psychologically unstable—while Sam sits in the dark microfiche room in the public library, staring at pages of old newspapers. There's a whole boatload of nothing, and Sam's eyes are sore from the glare. Dean hasn't called yet, which means one of three things: he wasn't allowed in the front door and had to find another way in; the interview is going great and he's getting tons of intel; or he's been arrested.

Although, Sam thinks, scrolling past another set of sheets, if he was arrested he might've used his one phone call by now. If he didn't get into the hospital the conventional way, he might've called to tell Sam that things were weirder than expected.

Sam concludes that the interview is going well. Psychologically unstable in their book means saw something no one would believe, and is therefore relevant.

Another newspaper, and Sam pauses.

His phone rings.

"I got something," Dean says.

"Me too."


End file.
